The Newcomer
by KAOSmaster
Summary: After a village is burnt down by wild dragons, The people of Berk flew to the island and searched for survivors. A teenager at the age of 15 survived the fire and is brought back. He is force to live on Berk, among strangers and the beasts who destroyed his village. How will this end and how will he fit in? click the title to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**HI! So this is something I have always wanted to write and I want to make sure this is perfect. Well, not exactly perfect but I'll try to make it as good as possible. I want to make this something nice for people to read. I already have a story published called True Feelings. Feel free to check it out. Oh, and I will be telling this story. literally. And the teens here are 15.**

It was still early in the morning. The sun was just on the horizon. Stoick was on his dragon, doing his usual duties as chief. Hiccup was still asleep, just like every other teens on the island. Gobber was in the forge, doing whatever he does every morning when no one is around. Toothless was on the roof, ready to wake his rider when its time for their morning flight. Toothless's eyes widen seeing the sun rise. He then, began stomping on the roof to wake Hiccup up. "I'm coming Toothless!" Hiccup moaned as he got up from his bed.

He walked down the stairs and went outside. Toothless jumped of the roof and landed right in front of his rider. "Alright bud, just let me go get your saddle and then we'll go, okay?" Hiccup said before going back inside to get the saddle. Right after that, Stoick arrived on Thornado. "Good morning Toothless. Where's Hiccup?" And ironically (I think that's the word) Hiccup appeared outside the door. "Looks like I spoke too soon. Where are you going son?" Stoick asked. "I'm going on a flight with Toothless." Hiccup said as he put on Toothless's saddle. "Well, be careful." Stoick said. "Dad, I do this every morning. And besides, how can anything bad happen when I'm on Toothless?"

"Hiccup, lots of bad things have happened when you're on Toothless."

"Relax dad. Nothing bad is gonna happen. We're just gonna make a few laps around the island. We'll be back in 10 minutes." And with that said, Hiccup hopped onto Toothless and took off. Stoick sighed and went inside.

Astrid just woke up and saw the first thing she sees every morning. Stormfly. Her Deadly Nadder. Astrid smiled and got off her bed. She put on her shoulder pads and went downstairs. "Where are you going Astrid?" Ms Hofferson asked from the kitchen. "I'm just going outside to see Stormfly mom." Astrid said before going outside.

"Hey girl." She said as she petted her dragon. "Wanna go for a ride?" Stormfly spread out her wings and squawked (I think that's the sound a Nadder makes) as a response and bent down to let her rider mount her. Astrid smiled and mounted her dragon. They both took off and made several laps around the island.

When they were making a final lap around the island, something really fast passed them. '_Hiccup_' Astrid thought. She told Stormfly to go faster and try to catch up with Hiccup and Toothless.

The Deadly Nadder was surprisingly fast and was able to catch up with the Night Fury. Astrid and Stormfly were right beside Hiccup and Toothless. "Astrid? Is that you?" Hiccup shouted. Before Astrid could reply, they both landed in the center of the village. "Looks like Stormfly's getting faster." Hiccup said.

"Thanks to the one and only." Astrid said. Snotlout, the twins and Fishlegs suddenly appeared with their dragons. "Isn't it time for class?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yeah." Hiccup replied. "Well? Are we going or not?" Snotlout said.

"Of course." Hiccup said.

"Ugh, do we have to?" Tuffnut moaned. "Yeah, can't we just skip class for a day?" Ruffnut continued.

"Fine. I don't know what to teach yet other then revising what we've learned before." Hiccup said.

"Yes!" Snotlout shouted before taking off on his dragon. The twins shouted out the same thing before slamming their heads together and taking off.

"But Hiccup, WHY?" Fishlegs seemed very unhappy that there was no class. "Fishlegs, it just for today. Things will go back to normal by tomorrow." Hiccup stated. "Fine" Fishlegs took of with his dragon towards the direction of Thor's beach.

"Well I'm going to the forest to do what I always do." Astrid said before heading towards the forest. "And what would that be?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid turned around and said, "I can't tell you."

Hiccup smiled and walked to the forge.

* * *

Gobber was waiting for Hiccup at the forge. There was a huge order of weapons from Panzar Island (Not the best name, I know).

When Hiccup Arrived he quickly took off his vest and began working. "Nice of you to help out. I thought you forgot." Gobber said sarcastically.

what do they need these weapons for?" Hiccup asked.

"War probably. And their Blacksmith, who was their best warrior died so we have to the blacksmithing for them." Gobber stated.

Hiccup was working hard and was, for some reason,enjoying it. He probably wants to build some muscle or something. Increase his upper body strength.

They both spent the whole day working and managed to make 15 swords and 5 axes. "Will all this be enough?" Hiccup asked.

"Definitely not. They're gonna go to war and I don't think 20 weapons are gonna help. We'll continue making them tomorrow." Gobber said.

"Well, I'm gonna head back home. See ya Gobber." Hiccup said before walking out of the forge.

* * *

Stoick was at home, resting after a long day of work. He sat on his usual chair with a mug in his hand. Hiccup entered the Haddock home with Toothless following him from behind. "Ah, you're finally back. Where have you been?" Stoick asked.

Hiccup sat down. "I've been helping Gobber at the forge."

"Good. At least you have one activity that doesn't involve dragons. How's Gobber?"

"He's fine, as usual. Wait, don't we have scouts now to check up on all our allied islands? You know, the ones that report to you about what's going on on the islands that have signed a peace treaty with us every single day."

"They're doing they're job. They are very good at doing what they're suppose to do."

After that, there was an awkward moment of silence. "Um, lets go to the Great Hall." Hiccup said.

"Right, its dinner."

"Yeah. You go ahead. I need to feed Toothless. I'll meet you there."

"Alright son. Could you feed Thornado while you're at it?"

"Sure dad. No problem."

"Thank you son." Stoick exited the room and left for the Great Hall.

* * *

Astrid, the twins, Snotlout and Fishlegs were all at the Great Hall, sitting a their usual table, waiting for Hiccup. Stoick came to their table and said, "Mind if I sit with you kids tonight?"

"You're the chief. We can't stop you even if we said no." Snotlout said. "Chief, where's Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked.

"He's feeding Toothess. He'll be here shortly."

And, right after that, Hiccup came in soaking wet. He took his food and walked over to the usual table and sat down next to Astrid.

"Don't ask why I am soaking wet. I don't wanna talk about it." Hiccup said before taking a bite of his chicken.

Everyone was staring at Hiccup except for Tuffnut who appeared to be smelling something in the air. "Hey guys, what's that smell?" He said as he continued smelling the air.

Ruffnut smelled it too and said, "And where is it coming from?"

Soon, everyone at that table could smell the foul stench. Astrid looked at Hiccup. "I think its coming from Hiccup."

"Hiccup why do you smell like, like...okay, I don't konw what this smells like but it smells horrible." Fishlegs said.

"Hiccup, what happened?" Stoick asked in a stern voice.

Everyone at the table was staring at Hiccup now.

Hiccup was very reluctant to tell everyone what happened.

"Toothless puked on me, okay?!"

* * *

_Flashback..._

Hiccup came in the room with a basket full of fish. "Here you go bud." Hiccup said before setting the basket down. Toothless swallowed up all the fish in the basket all at once. "Okay, that's disgusting."

Toothless made a wierd look on his face and his stomach was growling. "Um, Toothless?"

And without warning, Toothless puked up on Hiccup. Fish guts were all over him and the floor. Hiccup's entire...'Hiccup' was covered in slime.

"Ugh, Toothless! Why?! These were my last pair of clean clothes! Bad dragon! And don't give me those puppy eyes!" Hiccup stomped out of the house leaving Toothless. Toothless felt bad and hid his face in his hands (In the dragon way of course). Hiccup was too embarrassed to go inside the Great Hall. Hiccup let out a sigh and opened the huge doors.

_...  
_

* * *

Snotlout burst out laughing after hearing what happened. Astrid couldn't help but chuckle a bit. The twins joined Snotlout in laughter while Stoick and Fishlegs just smiled, holding back the urge to laugh.

**Not the best night for Hiccup. :)  
****Anyways, thanks for reading guys and please leave a review if you liked it. That would be very much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back with an update. If you have read True feelings, I will update it someday.**

Hiccup left the Great hall feeling extremely embarrassed. When he reached the front door of his house, he was greeted by Toothless. "Thanks for ruining my night bud. I really appreciate it." Hiccup said sarcastically. Toothless sensed the sarcasm and purred apologetically (I think that's the word. If it isn't, please correct me). They both went inside and straight upstairs.

Hiccup laid down on his bed, slowly falling asleep. Toothless heated up his 'rock' and laid down. Said dragon took one more look at Hiccup before drifting of to sleep. Hiccup pulled up his blanket and went to sleep. You should know what he dreams about.

* * *

_The next morning..._

The morning started off like every other morning for Hiccup. Toothless started stomping on the roof just as the sun was climbing up the horizon. Hiccup, who was totally irritated, hesitantly got up from his bed and went downstairs. He sat down in the kitchen and took a drink before going outside. Toothless grew impatient and stomped on the roof even harder.

"Alright, I'm coming Toothless!" Hiccup let out a sigh before grabbing Toothless's saddle and going outside. Toothless jumped off the roof and landed right in front of Hiccup. Just as Hiccup was about to put on Toothless's saddle, Stoick arrived on his dragon.

"Good morning son. Going on your usual morning flight with Toothless I see."

"Hey dad. I'll see later."

"I guess so."

But right before Hiccup and Toothless were about to lift off, some random guy on a Monstrous Nightmare came. When the Nightmare landed, it's rider dismounted and rushed towards them. "Chief!" The man shouted.

"Who are you?" Stoick asked.

"I'm one of the scouts sir." The man was panting a little. "I was scouting all our allied islands north of Berk."

"And?"

"I saw a fire at Solstice Island so I decided to go check it out. The village there was on fire. Like, the entire village."

There was a short pause before Stoick faced Hiccup and said, "Go get the other teens and tell Gobber to form a bucket brigade."

"With dragons?"

"Yes, with dragons. And you," Stoick faced the man,"Could you lead us to the island because I don't think anyone remembers which island is which. Even I don't."

"Sure," The man said before getting on his dragon.

* * *

Hiccup and the other teens were at the Dragon Academy. Gobber arrived with a bucket brigade. Gobber approached Hiccup and the others.

"Hiccup, what is going on?" Gobber asked.

"One of our scouts saw the village of Solstice Island on fire. So now, here we are, getting ready to go there and put out the fire."

"I hope the people there are still alive." Astrid said.

"I wish this village could be on fire." Tuffnut cut in.

"Yeah! That would be awesome!" Ruffnut continued.

* * *

After a while, the academy was full of people.

"Alright! Lets go!" Stoick ordered. Everyone in the academy flew out one after another. It didn't take long until they all arrived at Solstice Island. Everyone was working hard to put out the fires. The fires were rising fast and the vikings weren't able to put out all the fires but still kept trying. Smokes were gathering and the people could barely see their own hands.

Luckily, the dragons were there and used their wings to blow the smoke away. It took them around 3 hours to put out the fire since the village was huge and way bigger then Berk.

Everyone regrouped at the center of the burnt village.

"Are all the fires put out?" Asked the chief.

"Yes chief. I've checked the entire village. There's no fire." Spitelout answered.

"Good."

"I'm gonna go check for survivors." Hiccup said.

"I don't think anyone could have survived. The fire was huge!" Snotlout stated.

"But what if someone did?" Astrid cut in. "I'm gonna follow you Hiccup."

Hiccup nodded and they both went searching for survivors.

* * *

Gobber walked up to Stoick and asked, "Uh, Stoick. I know this sounds wierd but, what island is this again?"

Stoick sighed and said, "I don't know. We've signed too many peace treaties that I can't keep track of all of them. I could barely remember the name of 3 islands that have signed the treaties."

Everyone was waiting for Hiccup and Astrid who were taking quite a long time just to search for survivors.

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid were searching hard, looking at every corner, every small little space. Suddenly, Astrid heard a moan. "Hiccup! Over here!" She shouted. Hiccup quickly ran towards her. Astrid pointed to a house that was half destroyed. They both rushed towards the house. They saw a boy that looked like he was their age. He was trapped under a debris.

Astrid and Hiccup quickly went to him and tried to lift the debris. Astrid was looking pretty relaxed lifting up the debris while Hiccup was struggling. "C'mon Hiccup! Lift it like a man!"

"I'm trying!"

"Guys, I can't lift all this myself you know. You don't have to help. It's totally unnecessary." Came a voice.

The used-to-be trapped teen just pushed away the debris like it was nothing and got up. Hiccup was panting hard and asked, "How-How'd you do that?"

"Well, I just push. You don't know how to push?"

The boy brushed off the dirt and gravel off his clothes. He was around Hiccup's height but slightly higher. His hair was light red and simple. His clothes were torn and ripped. "Have any of you guys seen a wood axe lying around?" The boy asked.

Hiccup and Astrid both shrugged.

"Oh wait, I think I know where it is." The boy said before going inside the destroyed house behind him.

"Why is he so positive?" Astrid asked.

"I think he has a mental problem." Hiccup answered.

* * *

The boy searched through the debris and saw a chest. He walked over to it and opened it. There was a wood axe in it with something engraved in it. '_Don't ever change'_.  
He grabbed the axe and went outside.

He walked up to Hiccup and asked, "Who are you people?"

"We're from Berk. One of our scouts saw a fire on this island so we came here to lend a hand."

"Oh, well thanks."

"So are you the only survivor?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know. I was in the forest when the dragon attacked us."

"Wait, did you say a dragon attacked you?" Hiccup asked.

"Yup."

And then, Toothless came. He was looking curiously at the boy. He saw the axe and snarled.

"Its okay Toothless. He's a friend." Toothless calmed downed.

"Pardon me for asking but, do you have some sort of mental problem?" Astrid asked.

"Astrid!" Hiccup shouted.

"What? I just wanted to make sure."

"Yeah but not now! He's a victim of a wild dragon and I don't think this is the appropriate time to ask a question like that."

"Um, could I know why you asked that?"

"Look, why don't we bring you back to Berk first and then we'll explain, Alright?"

"Fine by me."

**Okay, horrible ending to the chapter, I know but the next one won't be so bad. Thx fro reading! And have any of you seen the new trailer for How to train your dragon2? If not, tell me, I'll give you a , I'll _try_ to give you a link. If it so doesn't work, I'll give you the name of the website. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally back with an updated, thx for reading. And for those who r wondering why is the boy so calm, it will all be explained here, in chapter 3. Sorry for taking so long. I'm real busy with school. But if this is really bad, tell me!sdjgdfkhdkvhzdfhzjkfhdijf.**

Hiccup and Astrid brought the boy to the others who were getting ready to fly back to Berk. On the way to the others, Hiccup asked, "What's your name?"

"Destrix," said the boy.

"Do you have a family?" Astrid asked.

"Yes I do. But my mom died when I was little."

"I know how that feels like." Hiccup cut in.

"Do you have friends?" Astrid asked again.

"Look, if you think I'm crazy _and_ a lonely child, you're wrong. I'm perfectly sane and I have tons of friends. Well, _had _tons of friends. My closest friends and I had a 'team' but it was disbanded for...reasons."

"Astrid, could you please stop asking stupid questions."

"Hey! They're not stupid questions."

"Yes they are." Destrix cut in.

Astrid murmured something to herself which was probably an insult or, something...

* * *

When they reached the others, Hiccup shouted, "DAD!" as he ran towards his father.

"We found one survivor. A teenager my age. At least I think he's my age."

"I'm very sure he' insane chief." Astrid stated as she escorted Destrix to Stoick.

"Please stop saying he's crazy. He already gave his answer didn't he?"Hiccup said.

Stoick looked down at the boy. He studied him closely. "What's your name boy?" Stoick asked, closely studying his eyes in case he's lying.

"My name's Destrix sir."

"Are you the only survivor?"

"I don't know sir. I wasn't with anyone when the dragon attacked."

"Dragon?"

"Yes sir."

"Right. I'm glad you're not lying. Lets get you cleaned up back at Berk."

Stoick ordered everyone to mount their dragons as he mounted his. "Pick who you want to ride with, Destrix."

"I know who he wants to ride with. Me!" Snotlout said.

"Hiccup." Destrix said.

Hiccup looked back at everyone and smiled boastfully. He lent out his hand and Destrix grabbed. He made himself comfortable on Toothless's saddle. Toothless tilted his head to take a look at Destrix.

"Those eyes are menacingly adorable." Destrix said.

Hiccup let out a sigh and said, "I know." Toothless lifted off along with everyone else.

* * *

Everyone landed in the center of the village as soon as they got to Berk. Everyone went back to their homes as it was getting dark. Hiccup and Toothless escorted Destrix back to the Haddock home while Stoick went to the Great Hall with the other adults.

Hiccup entered his house and let Toothless and Destrix in. "Wlecome to my humble abode." Hiccup said before going upstairs. Destrix put down his axe near the fireplace and looked around. Toothless went upstairs to see his trainer.

Hiccup was getting some new and fresh clothes for Destrix. Toothless walked towards Hiccup and made a curious look on his face. These are for our guest bud. "He'll be staying here a while." He said before going back downstairs. Toothless followed his trainer.

"Destrix." Hiccup said. "Where are you?"

"I'm here." Destrix said before coming out of the kitchen.

"Here some fresh pair of clothes for you."

"Thanks. So where will I be staying?"

"Here. I'm sure there's an extra bed for you. The guest house is currently occupied so this is your new home."

"Okay."

"So you get changed and I will see you at the Great Hall later, okay?"

"Yeah. Sure."

Hiccup left the room and headed for the Great Hall. As Destrix was changing, he noticed that Toothless was staring at him.

* * *

Destrix opened the huge doors of the Great Hall. Vikings were either eating, drinking or just talking. Destrix noticed a table occupied by the teens he saw earlier with Hiccup and Astrid. He walked up to them and sat down next to Hiccup.

"So you're the new guy. Well, to prove yourself, you need to do everything I say!" Snotlout said.

Astrid instantly gave him a death glare. "Kidding, kidding."

"Hey Hiccup, is there any chance you know why Toothless was eyeballing me?"

"He's probably just curious. He's always like that when he meets someone new. Don't worry about it." Destrix shrugged.

"So how did you feel when you came back to your village and it was burning?" Fishlegs asked.

"Well, first of all, it was horrible and shocking. I mean, how would you feel if you were me?"

Fishlegs put his down. "So Destrix. Why were you so calm when Toothless came to us at your island before?"

"Well, I know you guys were from Berk and I know you guys ride dragons. So why would I be afraid when I know that you guys or your dragons wouldn't attack me?"

Astrid was eyeing Destrix as he talked.

"So, what were you doing in the forest?"

"I was doing what I always did during my free time."

"And what would that be?" Ruffnut asked.

"Does it involve explosions and destruction?" Tuffnut cut in.

"No."

"Alright. You're definitely not allowed to live here on Berk."

"Guys. Please stop." Hiccup cut in.

Destrix stood up and headed towards the entrance of the Great Hall. "Where are you going?" Hiccup asked. "I'm going to go do what I always do during my free time," Destrix said before going outside. Hiccup chased after him. When Hiccup opened the doors of the Great Hall, Destrix wasn't there. "Oh Thor, where could he be?" He said before running back to his house. Fortunately, Toothless was waiting for Hiccup right outside the door.

"C'mon bud, we have to look for Destrix." Hiccup put on Toothless's saddle an lifted off.

They flew all over Berk but still couldn't find him. "C'mon, where are you?" As they flew over the forest he noticed some movement. They decided to check it out and landed in the forest. Hiccup got off Toothless and began searching for Destrix., Toothless following him closely. Hiccup shouted Destrix a few times until he appeared right out of a bush.

Hiccup screamed as he was surprised. "Destrix, where have you been?" He said while panting. "I said I was doing what I always do during my free time."

"Well would you care to tell me why are you doing it in the forest?"

"It has a lot of obstacles. Its more fun to do it when there are a lot of obstacles to go through. Sorry if I worried you or anything."

Hiccup took a deep breath and said, "Its okay. Come on. I think we should get some sleep. You especially. You went through a lot today and I think sleep is what you need."

Hiccup got on Toothless and gestured Destrix to do the same. Back at the Haddock home, Stoick was already asleep. Hiccup slowly opened the door, careful not to wake his father up. Hiccup, Toothless and Destrix silently walked upstairs. "So where do I sleep?"

"Um, well I haven't got the bed up here yet so, do you mind sleeping under Toothless's wing? Trust me, you'll love it." Hiccup said as he slid under his blanket. Destrix shrugged his shoulders and walked towards Toothless who was heating up his rock bed thing place where he sleeps. Toothless lifted up his wing and made a small, tiny sound that makes in the movies (you know, the sound when he makes that cute sound like sound?fmbkfhdkdjgvhzj?). Destrix laid down under Toothless's wing. Toothless put down his wing softly and went to sleep. "Good night Destrix." Destrix's responded with a yawn. "Good night Toothless." Toothless responded with a moan.

**Sorry it was extremely short and horrible (maybe) but I am sorry and I know, I'm bdfvhdfkbjxdfhshgidhjks hkjghskj gske gh. Sorry a gajillion times.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Back with an update! Now, you're probably wondering why did this come earlier than others, right? Well, Its a B-day present for someone...ENJOY if you think its good, HATE if you think its horrible.(WORDS OF WISDOM)**

Toothless stomped on the roof, as always. Hiccup moaned as he got up. No matter how used to it he is, the annoying-ness will never go away. "I'm coming Toothless!" Hiccup shouted. He slowly walked down the stairs. Just as he opened the front door, Toothless jumped down. "Hold on, let me get your saddle." Toothless was excited, as always. As soon as Hiccup got the saddle on Toothless and got on, they lifted off into the air.

_Meanwhille...at Astrid's house:)_

Astrid was feeding Stormfly when she saw _her man_ fly above the village. She sighed dreamily (probably is a word. Don't judge). She ran to the Academy as it was almost time for a class.

Hiccup was still making laps around Berk, attempting to break their old record. As Hiccup was enjoying the wind in his face, he realized that he didn't see Destrix the entire morning. Hiccup knew where he was the other night, he knows where he is now. He searched the entire forest but couldn't find him. Hiccup got a little worried and flew to the Academy.

When Hiccup arrived, everyone was already there. "Oh man, why couldn't you just take a day off? I was just about to leave." Snotlout blurted out. "Why?" Hiccup asked.

"Because you weren't here yet and, that, THAT, was great. Do it more." And with that, Snotlout earned a punch from you-know-who. "Is there by any chance that you guys know where Destrix is?"

"I thought he was with you?" Fishlegs said.

"Well he was, but he was gone in the morning."

"See, I told you he's crazy. He probably jumped of a cliff or something." Astrid cut in.

"Astrid, will you please stop with that? Now, on the dragon training."

* * *

After the class ended, Hiccup continued searching for Destrix. Too bad for him, Destrix was at the Great Hall with Stoick and Gobber.

"So how's life on Berk for ya'?" Gobber asked.

"Well, I just got here yesterday and I barely know anyone here other that Hiccup and you two. And I haven't really done much here other than free-run through the forest." Destrix replied.

"Free-run?" Stoick asked.

"Yeah. Free-run. Its a thing on my island."

"How does it work?"

"Well, you just run...freely. Overcoming obstacles that stand in your way. But you don't go another direction or whatever, you need skill and, um, no offense but an average person's body and you guys definitely can't. Again, no offense. Just, pointing out the facts." Destrix felt bad for insulting Stoick, THE MASTERCHIEF(haha, get it?).

"Right, well then. I hope you enjoy your stay here on Berk. Might be permanent, might be temporary. So I'll see you later Destrix." Stoick said before leaving.

"Listen, Destrix, do you by any chance have any blacksmithing skills whatsoever?" Gobber asked.

"A little bit. Why?"

"Because Hiccup and I are going to need some help in the forge. You see, other islands have been hearing rumors that Berk has great blacksmiths and now they all want weapons from us."

"Hmm, seems legit enough for me. So, you want me to help out?"

"Exactly."

"Alright. So when do I start?"

"Tomorrow. You good? Okay, see you in the forge tomorrow. bye." Gobber hastily walked of the Great Hall like he was being chased by a wild dragon.

Just as Gobber left, Astrid entered the Hall and walked to Destrix's table. She sat down and said, "So, let me ask you a question."

"Oh Thor. Not this again."

"Are you crazy, insane or slightly not straight?"

"For the last, freaking time, no!"

"Okay, so. What do you wanna do know?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"I'm trying to get to know you better?"

"Why?"

"Why can't I?"

"Why are we having a conversation of questions?"

"Why can't we?"

"Why must you be here?"

"Why can't I?"

"Why are you using the question over and over?"

"Why can't I?"

"Can we stop now?"

"Why do you want to to stop?"

"Do you want to stop?"

"I don't know but that was fun!"

"Yeah, sorta."

And just then, the doors of the Great Hall opened. "DESTRIX!" Hiccup trudged towards Destrix. "Yes?"

"Were have you been?"

"Having a conversation of questions with Astrid."

"And its fun. Join us!" Astrid cut in.

"I've been looking for you all over Berk!" Hiccup said. "Oh. Well, why didn't you just look here in the first place?"

"Okay. Whatever." Hiccup said while swinging his arms around. "Tomorrow, you need to go to the Academy."

"Where is that?"

"Just follow me."

"So, what was the point of telling me to go there _now_ when I'm just gonna follow you there?" And thus, the awkward moment came...for a while. "...Whatever."Hiccup said.

"So I'm gonna go for a spin (ASTRID GOES FOR A SPIN!). Wanna join me?"

"YES! I mean yeah, sure." Hiccup said.

"But you just flew all around Berk looking for me and you wanna go flying again?" And that earned him a shush from Hiccup. "Alright. Time for me to go for spin too. Since I have _free time. _See you guys later. Oh, and Hiccup. I'll be with you in the forge from now on." Destrix said before leaving the tow behind.

"Um, so Astrid. Going for a spin..together...right?" Hiccup's cheeks started to blush a little but wasn't really visible. "Sure. Lets go." As they both walked towards the entrance of the Great Hall, Hiccup silently screamed 'YES!'.

* * *

As Destrix was doing the usual thing in the forest, he saw Hiccup and Astrid flying on their dragons right above him and decided to tail. Fortunately, Destrix was at least fast enough to keep them in sight (I'm not even sure if its physically possible to do so but it is a fanfic). It was quite dark when they both landed in a cove (_The_ cove for you guys). Destrix stealthily walked down into the cove. Hiccup was about to spot himbut luckily for Detrix, there was a huge boulder nearby and he was quick enough to go hide behind it.

"Okay, that was fun." Astrid said.

"Yes it was."

"Right. So, I'll see you tomorrow Hiccup."

"Oh, right, yeah."

"Yeah. Well, Good night."

"Good night." Astrid walked with her dragon back to the village instead of flying (For the sake of the plot). Hiccup was staring dreamily at her. He sighed. "What a sight to see..." He kept staring until she was out of sight. But even when she was gone, Hiccup was still lost in his dream.

It was then that Destrix decided to pop out. "Holy Thor. Oh, Holy Hammer of Thor given by the mighty Odin, HICCUP!" Destrix blurted which snapped Hiccup out of his trance. "What?!" Hiccup turned around to see Destrix. "What are you doing here?!" Hiccup shouted. "Never mind that. Hiccup, YOU LIKE, wait wait, LOVE ASTRID! Oh wow."

Hiccup blushed crimson. "Oh, you're blushing now!Oh Thor, this is amazing. I just got here yesterday but here I am, finding out something that probably no one on island knows about! I need to really socialize with the people here. This doesn't seem like a good time for me to be finding out about this but HOLY BABY THOR!"

"Alright, I admit it. I...like her. But please don't tell anyone!""Don't worry Hiccup, your..._secret_ is safe with me."Hiccup sighed. Poor guy. haha. "C'mon. Lets get back to the village." Hiccup said before getting onto Toothless. "Haha, alright,"

**Hope you all loved it. Especially the B-day girl. So, please leave a review. And, yeah!**


End file.
